Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to prosthetic heart valves, and specifically to techniques for accurately positioning such valves during implantation procedures.
Background
Aortic valve replacement in patients with severe valve disease is a common surgical procedure. The replacement is conventionally performed by open heart surgery, in which the heart is usually arrested and the patient is placed on a heart bypass machine. In recent years, prosthetic heart valves have been developed which are implanted using minimally invasive procedures such as transapical or percutaneous approaches. These methods involve compressing the prosthesis radially to reduce its diameter, inserting the prosthesis into a delivery tool, such as a catheter, and advancing the delivery tool to the correct anatomical position in the heart. Once properly positioned, the prosthesis is deployed by radial expansion within the native valve annulus.
While these techniques are substantially less invasive than open heart surgery, the lack of line-of-sight visualization of the prosthesis and the native valve presents challenges because the physician cannot see the actual orientation of the prosthesis during the implantation procedure. Correct positioning of the prosthesis is achieved using radiographic imaging, which yields a two-dimensional image of the viewed area. The physician must interpret the image correctly in order to properly place the prostheses in the desired position. Failure to properly position the prosthesis can lead to device migration or to improper functioning. Proper device placement using radiographic imaging is thus important to the success of the implantation.
PCT Publication WO 05/002466 to Schwammenthal et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes prosthetic devices for treating aortic stenosis.
PCT Publication WO 06/070372 to Schwammenthal et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a prosthetic device having a single flow field therethrough, adapted for implantation in a subject, and shaped so as to define a fluid inlet and a diverging section, distal to the fluid inlet.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0149360 to Schwammenthal et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a prosthetic device including a valve-orifice attachment member attachable to a valve in a blood vessel and including a fluid inlet, and a diverging member that extends from the fluid inlet, the diverging member including a proximal end near the fluid inlet and a distal end distanced from the proximal end. A distal portion of the diverging member has a larger cross-sectional area for fluid flow therethrough than a proximal portion thereof.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0197695 to Stacchino et al., describes a cardiac-valve prosthesis adapted for percutaneous implantation. The prosthesis includes an armature adapted for deployment in a radially expanded implantation position, the armature including a support portion and an anchor portion, which are substantially axially coextensive with respect to one another. A set of leaflets is coupled to the support portion. The leaflets can be deployed with the armature in the implantation position. The leaflets define, in the implantation position, a flow duct that is selectably obstructable. The anchor portion can be deployed to enable anchorage of the cardiac-valve prosthesis at an implantation site.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0121436 (“the '436 publication”) to Tuval et al., which is incorporated, herein in its entirety by reference, describes a heart valve with three commissural posts and a delivery system therefore. During implantation, the valve prosthesis, including the commissural posts, is initially collapsed within a delivery tube. Before expanding the valve prosthesis, a physician uses radiographic imaging, such as x-ray fluoroscopy, to provide visual feedback that aids the physician in rotationally aligning the commissural posts with respective native commissures of a native semilunar valve. The identifiers strongly contrast with the rest of the commissural posts and the valve prosthesis, which comprise a radiopaque material. Without such identifiers, it is generally difficult to three-dimensionally visually distinguish the commissural posts from one another and from the rest of the valve prosthesis, because the radiographic imaging produces a two-dimensional representation of the three-dimensional valve prosthesis. When the valve prosthesis is in a collapsed state, the elements thereof overlap in a two-dimensional image and are generally indistinguishable.
The '436 publication describes a procedure during which the physician selects one of the commissural posts having a radiographic identifier, and attempts to rotationally align the selected post with one of the native commissures, such as the commissure between the left and right coronary sinuses. Because the radiographic image is two-dimensional, all of the posts appear in the image as though they are in the same plane. The physician thus cannot distinguish between two possible rotational positions of the posts: (1) the desired rotational position, in which the selected post faces the desired native commissure, and (2) a rotational position 180 degrees from the desired rotational position, in which the selected post faces the side of the native valve opposite the desired native commissure. For example, if the desired native commissure is the commissure between the left and right coronary sinuses, in position (2) the post is rotationally aligned with the non-coronary sinus, although this undesired rotation is not apparent in the radiographic image. To ascertain whether the posts are in rotational position (1) or (2), the physician slightly rotates the valve prosthesis. If the radiographic identifier on the selected post appears to move in the radiographic image in the same direction as the rotation, the selected post is correctly rotationally aligned in the desired position (1). If, on the other hand, the radiographic identifier appears to move in the direction opposite the direction of rotation, the selected post is incorrectly rotationally aligned in position (2). To correct the alignment, the physician may rotate the valve prosthesis approximately 60 degrees in either direction, thereby ensuring that one of the two other posts is now rotationally aligned in position (1).